


Photoshoot

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Photo Shoots, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Diana is mesmerized by Adam's photos and asks if he will take some of her. Of course, he agrees.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Diana Gordon & Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, Diana Gordon & Lawrence Gordon
Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**  
>  I decided to make this multi chapter fic into a series so you can read it as one shots. That's why this is posted as a singular work now. Sorry for the confusion.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Adam was hunched over the little tub in his darkroom at Lawrence’s apartment – though it was technically his apartment, too. Another picture was hung up to dry and another one was put in the tub. After weeks of working up the courage to do this again, he was finally able to spend a prolonged period of time in a darkened room again. Since the incident, he hadn’t really liked it all too much. It had gotten to the point where Lawrence had put a nightlight into their shared bedroom, much to Adam’s embarrassment. But after being assured that it was fine several times and even Diana saying that it was alright because after all, she had a nightlight and it had been her idea, he had come to accept it.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. Adam got up from his chair and opened the door to find Diana standing there. The girl had been playing in her room while Lawrence was at work, so Adam had taken the time to develop his photos.

“Are you okay? Are you hungry? Want me to make you a sandwich? Or-”

“I’m bored.” The girl whined before she took in the room. “Why is the light off?”

Adam looked around and then back at her. “I develop my photos here, so the room has to be dark.”

“Photos? Can I see them?”

“Well, not the ones here.” Adam mused. “They’re not fully developed, yet.”

Diana looked disappointed. “I wanted to see them.”

“I think I have some old ones in my room.” Adam said, hating how disappointed Diana looked. “Want to go see them?”

Diana nodded in excitement and took Adam’s hand, pulling at his arm. “Come on!”

Adam chuckled a little at her eagerness and hurried after the girl to the master’s bedroom. Once there he went through his stuff until he found a few pictures to show the girl, from a few shooting for advertisements that he once did. Diana looked at the models in awe before looking up at Adam.

“Can you take pictures of me, too?” She asked with a happy grin. “I could put on my new dress and you can take pictures?”

“Like a photo shooting?”

“Yes, please.”

Adam thought for a few seconds but he knew he could never say no to the girl so he quickly nodded in agreement. “Yes, go get changed and I’ll find some nice places to take photos in good lighting, okay?”

Dana nodded excitedly before diving in to wrap her arms around his middle. “Thank you, Adam! You’re the best!”

\---

“Didn’t you say your new dress? As in singular? As in one dress?” Adam said in amusement as Diana came in, dressed in a frilly blue dress and carrying about ten others in her arms.

The girl grinned up at him as she dropped her dresses onto the couch. “I want more than one outfits! Is that okay?”

Adam nodded before he could even think about it, Diana’s big pleading eyes swaying him in an instance. The girl went in to embrace him again and Adam eventually directed her to stand by the window so he could get good lighting. Diana immediately took a position, swirling around in her dress a little while Adam snapped a few photos. When he was done, Diana ran over to him and pulled at Adam’s arm until he crouched down to show her the photos.

“What do you say?” He asked, looking at the girl who was bent at the waist to look at the pictures. “Pretty?”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded. “Can I put on another dress to take pictures?”

“Sure. Go and change.” Adam nodded. “How about we take a picture on the stairs so it looks like a princess in a Disney movie.”

“Like Belle.” Diana said quickly. “I have a yellow dress, too.”

“Then go and put that one on.”

“But what about my hair?” Diana mused. “I need to put it up in a half-bun like Belle. Can you do my hair, Adam?”

The man chuckled at that, shaking his head. “Sorry, I really can’t. It’d look bad but your hair looks pretty as it is.”

“Okay. I’ll go change.”

Adam sat down on the couch and quickly decided that he was going to learn how to do a few basic hairstyles for Diana. It couldn’t be that hard; everyone else seemed to be able to do it without problems, too. After a few minutes, Diana came back, wearing a flowy yellow summer dress as she skipped toward Adam.

“Does it look pretty?”

“You really look like a princess.” He chuckled. “Do I have to bow to you?”

“Yes.” Diana giggled.

Adam played along, bowing to her before offering his hand. “May I take lovely portraits of you, Princess Diana?”

Diana smiled happily and took Adam’s hand, following him to the stairs where she pretended to do a dramatic entrance and the man took pictures. This went on for a whole, Diana changing into various dresses, Adam taking pictures of her and the two of them having a great time.

About an hour later, Lawrence got home. As soon as he entered, he was confused by the clothes strewn around and his boyfriend taking professional pictures of his daughter in various locations. When he cleared his throat, the two of them turned around.

“Hey, Lawrence.” Adam waved a little.

Diana jumped down from the big windowsill she’d been twirling around on and ran to her father to hug him. Lawrence knelt down and hugged his daughter, ruffling her hair as she chuckled at his antics.

“Did you have fun with Adam?”

“Adam took so many pictures of me! He took pictures of me in all my pretty dresses, even the yellow one!” Diana recounted excitedly. “He said I looked like a princess in it, so I pretended to be one and I twirled around and he-”

“Okay, settle down.” Lawrence interrupted. “One great thing after the other, okay?”

“Okay.” Diana smiled and let go. “Adam’s the best!”

Lawrence looked up, a smitten look on his face. “Did you hear that, love? You’re the best.”

Adam tried to roll his eyes at Lawrence but his boyfriend looked so happy about how well he got along with Diana that he just couldn’t. He just smiled a little and nodded as Lawrence wrapped an arm around him and Diana eyed the two of them.

“Can Daddy be on pictures, too? Can we look at them later?”

Adam nodded. “Of course he can. And yes, you can look at them. But I thought I could develop them all so you can hang them up or something like that.”

Diana nodded and smiled. “Daddy, can Adam be on a photo, too? Can he put the self-timer on the camera and be in the photo, too?”

Lawrence chuckled and ruffled his daughter’s hair. “You gotta ask Adam.”

The girl turned to Adam and looked up at him hopefully, eyes wide and a smile on her face. “Will you come and be in a picture with me and Daddy?”

Adam didn’t want to intrude or insert himself into her life to much but as Diana looked at him like that while Lawrence smiled encouragingly, he couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
